


Watching

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey watches Ian sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Mickey stood by the window in their bedroom. He was leaning against the frame between the parted curtains, and alternating between watching Ian sleep and watching at the steadily increasing weather. Right now he was looking at the man in their bed, stretched out on his stomach with his head half of the pillow and one leg hanging off the side of the mattress. He was breathing deeply with his mouth slightly open. It was dark but the light coming in from the window shown on his bare skin where the sheets had slipped and got wrapped around him. Mickey marveled at the muscles that seemed to be flexed even in their relaxed state. Ian shifted a little and Mickey looked back out the window, intent on not being caught doing something so stupid, like watching his boyfriend sleep. But when Ian didn’t stir, he turned his attention back almost involuntarily. Ian sighed heavily into the silent night and moved again, making the sheets slip further down his body. Mickey admired his slim but hard frame, and the intense patches of freckles along his neck and arms where he’d gotten the most sun that summer.  He was growing his hair out, so it splayed out around his head messily, but it still managed to look intentionally hot like the rest of him. Mickey couldn’t fathom how he got this lucky, but it probably wasn’t luck, That sort of thing never happened to him. No, this was something entirely different, but Mickey didn’t want to question it in fear of angering whatever it was that made it happen. He laughed quietly to himself at that. It was a weird thought, but he blamed it on the changing season. The cold was making his brain go numb. He looked back out the window and watched the flakes come down faster, swirling past the window in gusts and landing everywhere. He heard Ian changing position again, but he didn’t settle back down. Mickey watched as the younger redhead sleepily moved closer to where he was supposed to be lying, seeking him out and making a displeased sound when he found the spot empty. He raised his head and opened his eyes, looking confused for a second before realizing Mickey were still very close by. Mickey could help but smile to himself at this totally genuine reaction to discovering the person you loved was not by your side in the middle of the night.

“It’s snowing,” he said softly, not wanting to ruin the mood by speaking too loud. He watched him process this for a moment then nod.

“Oh,” he said groggily, laying his head back down and reaching a hand in the other man’s direction, “…c’mere.”

Mickey took one last look at the first snowfall of winter, but not too long. He climbed back into their bed and let Ian pull him in closer. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight, kissing him on the hair before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Ian watched as Mickey slowly drifted off, content.


End file.
